Akira's Love
by Chikyuu Senshi
Summary: Written in Akira's point of view....AkiHika pairing.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or any of these characters.

Through the corner of my eye I can see a glimmer of sunlight come in through the window.

It is a fairly dark day and I had come upstairs to relax. It's nice to escape reality; even for a moment. In this case, I had done it through dreams. I don't remember what I just dreamt about, but I'm sure it was wonderful.

"Akira! What in the world are you doing up here? Your father has been looking for you."

I knew my moments of peace had to be interrupted at some point. Father, probably, wants me to study IGo. I wouldn't see why not. That's all he ever wants. He never wants to spend time with his boy, unless Go is involved. It's sad, really. There had been times where I spent a lot of time with my father. A few times while my father had time to kill. I treasure those moments so much. I wish he could do it more often.

My mother is waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me.

She seems angry. Almost as if I had disgraced her. I hate that look. I get it often. Now, I have a choice to make. A choice to stay or to go outside and have a moment of freedom. I look out the window and see children pass by. The children are a bit younger than myself. I see them laughing and playing. They must be enjoying the cool Autumn breeze. The door is unlocked. Now that my mother has left the room, I can easily make my way out the door. Even though it's cloudy; it's a beautiful day. The leaves are just starting to turn colors. The colors blend together so nicely, it's almost as if it is a symphony. Yes, a symphony of colors.

Hikaru. The thought crosses my mind almost instantly.

But, why am I thinking about Hikaru? Why do I always think about Hikaru? I haven't seen him in awhile. Could it be that I miss him? Yes, that must be it. I must just miss the competition. Suddenly, a thought crosses my mind. I'll go over to Hikaru's house and ask to play a game of Go. I just hope I can remember where his house is located. A few minutes later, I pass the white picket fence. I know I am getting close. My heart is racing. Why? I don't understand. I can feel the beat all the way to my toes. I start walking faster, trying not to think of anything else, but my destination. Finally, I reach a familiar looking house. The light is on in the top window. This must be the place. I can feel my heart pounding as I knock on the door. I shift back and forth with my feet till the door opens. I see a lock of shiny, golden hair peek out from the corner.

"Touya?"

"Hikaru...I...Do you think we could play a game?"

"Sure, Touya...I'm not busy."

Why won't the pounding stop? I keep trying to forget about it, but it keeps coming back stronger. I watch Hikaru as he pulls out a Go board. I'm startled because it looks very dusty. It's like Hikaru not to take care of his things.

"Why did you, suddenly, decide to come here and play," Hikaru asked me.

"Well, I felt like a change of scenery," I replied.

Actually, I do not know why I came, myself. The change of scenery is part of it, but there is....something else.

I watch Hikaru place the pieces in place.

"Ready?" He asks.

I nod. He places his stone in the upper-left corner. I study his movements. My heart starts pounding. Each time he makes a move, it seems like my heart is pounding faster. I am trying to concentrate on my game, but all I can focus on is the beating of the muscle inside of my chest cavity. It gets louder and sharper on each move Hikaru plays. I can't take it anymore. The pounding is getting to much for me to handle. Just as I am about to break; the pounding ceases. It is silent. Everything stops. I can feel myself moving forward. I'm falling, but I am in control. I keep falling forward until I stop. I hear beating again. However, it is not my own heart.

It is Hikaru's. Suddenly, I see what I have done. I notice that I am close to Hikaru. I am

directly on top of his chest. I can feel him breathing and I can hear his heart. We look up at each other. I look at my current position. What have I done? Why did I do this?....I get up, off of Hikaru and blush. I bet my whole face is bright red. I am so ashamed of myself. I can't believe what I had just done. I feel something roll down my cheek. It must be a tear. Soon, more and more tears flood out of my eyes. I break down. I can feel my head make it's way to the ground and I just let go. I am crying and I cannot stop it. The whole world seems to stop. I know Hikaru is saying something, but the words aren't getting through my sobbing. I stop crying just long enough to hear the words:

_"It's okay, Touya."_

_It's okay, Touya. It's okay, Touya. _These words make my sobbing stop. I look up and wipe the wetness from my face. I see Hikaru standing above me...Is he smiling? I wonder. "Touya, whatever just happened; it's fine." Hikaru leans towards me. I feel a warm presence overcome my body. I come back to reality and realize that we are embracing. Love? Love? Is this that feeling?

It's so warm and comfortable. I squeeze Hikaru closer to my body. I feel my lips moving.

"_Love."_ I can hear myself whispering it.

_"Love." _I hear coming back.


End file.
